Peachy
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Sometimes a basket of peaches is all you need to save the day, not to mention, make your life exciting! Just some cute, sweet n' naughty fluff!


Peachy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

"Choo choo! " Ritsu cheered as he swooped down the tiny spoon to his daughter's mouth.

Masamune had to bite his cheeks in order to stop himself from laughing at his husband.

Ritsu was trying hard, _really hard_ , to feed their daughter, Risa Takano, but the little girl just pursed her shell pink lips on the incoming spoon, and looked away.

Ritsu sighed as he put the spoon down.

"This is bad. " The green eyed man breathed. "She hasn't eaten anything for a week now. " He said as he looked at his husband, only to see him with an amused smile on his face.

"Masamune… " He said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "This isn't funny. Our daughter can now consume solid foods and she refused to take anything except milk. And you know that's not enough anymore. "

"I wasn't laughing _at_ her, I was laughing at you. Was that the way your parents tried to feed you when you were young? Making the spoon look like an incoming train? " The dark haired man chuckled.

"Well, I'm _doing everything I can_ to feed Risa, even making myself look like a fool just to make her eat something, which by the way is something useful besides making fun of someone for his efforts. " Ritsu huffed.

Masamune rolled his eyes at his husband. "I'm not making fun of your efforts, Ritsu sama, I'm just enjoying myself and laughing my ass off with your methods of feeding our daughter, besides, did it ever occur to you that she might hate pureed lima beans? "

"I'm making her eat nutritious foods! " The brown haired man defended. "And I put some pureed meat and rice in there as well!"

"Maybe she doesn't like it. " Masamune said as he looked at their daughter's cute expression of defiance. From here, he can tell that this breakfast will simply go straight to the garbage.

"Did you try feeding her other foods? " He asked.

"Yes, I tried pumpkin, broccoli, carrots, potatoes, I even tried feeding her fruits, like bananas, papayas and strawberries and mangoes, but still… " Ritsu breathed. "She won't eat it. I went to Dr. Kusama the other day for her check up to see if there's something wrong, I was thinking maybe she had another baby tooth coming out that's why she won't eat, but he said there's none and she's fine, she's probably… just choosy when it comes to food. "

Masamune blinked as he took his daughter out of her baby chair and carried her in his arms.

"Maybe you should try another food, if she's choosy then we have to find that food for her. " The hazel eyed man uttered as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "See how worried daddy is about you, sweetheart? You better stop torturing daddy and give in or else he'll have heart attack. " He cooed.

"Hey! "

Risa giggled as she started bouncing on his papa's arms.

"I told you, she likes me better than you. " Masamune teased.

Ritsu hissed. "I'd like to see you try and feed her. "

"I'm the one who does her bath in the morning. " Masamune defended.

" I'm the one who feeds her. "

"I'm the one waking up early in the morning to walk her under the sun. "

"I'm the one who changes her diapers. "

"I'm the one who brushes her hair everyday and dressing her up in cute clothes. "

"Well, I'm the one who lulls her to sleep every night. " Ritsu retorted, there's no way in hell he'll let this man beat him.

Risa seemed to enjoy her fathers' tirades as she started bouncing even more and giggled babyishly at them. Both men looked at her and they sighed.

"You know… I think she enjoys watching us fight. " Ritsu noticed as he snatched Risa from his husband's arms and smiled at her. "Risa, it's not a good example, we want you to grow to be a sweet, lovable little girl. "

Risa just blinked, then let out a smile, she then leaned her tiny forehead on her father's chest and she yawned.

"She's sleepy. " He said as he took a bottle of milk from the counter. "Masamune, I'll just sing her a lullaby until she falls asleep. Your breakfast is on the table. "

"Thanks, by the way, aren't you going to be late for your meeting in Onodera Shuppan? " He asked his husband.

Ritsu shook his head. "Nope, I still have a couple of hours. " He replied as he entered their daughter's room.

Before Ritsu and Masamune got married, Ritsu's father made them an agreement that he will never allow his son to settle down unless he can make Onodera Publications triple its income in one year. A steep condition, which also meant that he had to resign to Marukawa and take his position as the CEO of Onodera Shuppan.

It was demanding, but the brown haired rookie editor is willing to accept the challenge, with the help of Masamune and his closest friends, he managed to make Onodera Publications increase its sales, it didn't even take him a year to do it, it only took him 6 months to fulfill it. During those times, Ritsu learned that fighting a business war is not just his alone to win, he learned to trust on other people's abilities and lean on his subordinates, his subordinates, in return became very loyal to him and he got the respect of his peers, he had worked hard and proven himself that he can be a capable leader and that they can depend on him in times of crisis.

Since Ritsu goes to work in the morning, Masamune was the one in charge of taking care of Risa while he was away, and when Ritsu goes home from work in the evening, he'll be the one to go to his job which resulted to a perfect schedule.

But there are times when both of their schedules clash too, there are days when Masamune can't go home for three days because of the dead end cycle, and there are times when Ritsu can't come home either because of his projects. When that time comes, Ritsu will immediately call his parents, usually his mom, to take care of their little angel.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Ritsu came out.

"Did she fall asleep? " Masmune asked as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah… I'm worried… she's getting lighter and lighter… " His lover responded "And her rosy cheeks are losing its colour… "

The dark haired editor in chief then pulled his husband closer to him, which made Ritsu's heart pound even more.

"Stop worrying idiot, she's probably just getting the hang of eating some foods, she'll come around and eat soon, don't worry. "

"I don't want to lose her. " Ritsu replied bluntly. "I'm scared of many things, I've heart of a lot of deadly baby diseases, I don't think I can rest until she reaches her age of 7. "

Masamune hugged him closer and kissed his lips. The kiss was sweet and affectionate, very comforting if he had to say so himself.

"Nothing will happen to her. " Masamune said as he released his husband. "She's fighter just like you. "

Ritsu smiled as he leaned on his husband's chest.

"That's not true… she inherited your never – give - up attitude as well."

Masamune smiled as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"True, that's why I do know she'll live a long life… "

"I believe so... Masamune... I believe so... "

* * *

"Masamune, here. "

Masamune stopped reading the rough drafts in his hands and looked at Yokozawa who was holding a basket of peaches.

"Oh, thank you. " He replied as he took the basket from him gingerly, immediately, he smelled the sweet scent of the fruit and it almost made his mouth water. "Where did you guys go anyway? " He asked as he looked at the ripe peaches. Shit, they looked so scrumptious.

"Well, I went to the place where Zen's grandparents live and his family had a huge plantation of peaches, and the peaches taste so good. I don't think I want to go back here after eating homemade food out of peaches everyday, you have to try these, you'll never taste anything better than fresh picked peaches. "

"Oh… I see... thanks again."

"You're welcome, by the way, how's my goddaughter? "

Masamune's expression went grim in an instant. "Still doesn't like to eat. Ritsu is trying his best to feed her, making her different foods and feeding her everyday, but still… she doesn't want to put anything in that lovely mouth of hers . "

Yokozawa frowned. "Did you bring her to a pediatrician? There must be something wrong with her. "

"Ritsu did, but the doctor said there's nothing wrong with her, she's probably… just choosy when it comes to food. Well, she _did not_ inherit that trait from me, that's for sure. I'm pretty confident that her being picky came from Ritsu."

Yokozawa chuckled. "She probably inherited your stubbornness as well. "

"Whatever. "

Yokozawa then tapped his shoulder. "Just be patient, I'm sure she'll come to eat soon. "

"I hope so, Yokozawa, I truly hope so. "

* * *

"Oh, welcome back. " Ritsu greeted as he stopped washing the dishes that morning. "Did all of your authors submit their works on time? "

"Yeah, miraculously. " Masamune answered as he put the basket of peaches on the counter.

"Oh my, what's that smell? " Ritsu asked as his eyes landed on the basket of peaches. "These peaches looked so good, is this from the grocery store down the block? "

"No, Yokozawa gave them to me, he went to his husband's grandparents and they have peach plantation over there, and he gave me some. "

"I see… no wonder they looked so fresh. I think I should make an ice cream out of these, or maybe some fruit salad – "

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

"I'll get her. " Ritsu said as he wiped his hands and went to their daughter's bedroom.

After awhile, Ritsu emerged carrying Risa in his arms who was still sniffing, her cheeks enflamed and she was hiccupping.

"Poor thing… " Ritsu said as he put her in her baby chair. "Maybe she's really hungry. I better make her something now. " He said as he started to rummage the fridge for some food.

Masamune then stared at their daughter, it seemed that she's not yet done with her tantrums, as she opened her mouth to bawl again.

Immediately, the dark haired man took out her favourite stuffed rabbit and gave them to her, but their little girl didn't seem to want it right now as she threw it on the floor and started crying, so Masamune then did what he needs to do, he then took her out of her baby chair and started to carry her, tapping her left thigh gently to comfort her, even pointing some birds flying outside just to distract her, but she still didn't stop crying.

"Ritsu, I think we need to give her another bottle of milk. " Masamune said gravely.

"I gave it to her this early morning, but she threw it. I just lulled her to sleep after that. "

"Well, I think she needs it right now. "

"Hold on a sec… " Ritsu replied as he closed the fridge, he then went towards the counter to make her some milk, unknowingly bumping on the basket that contained the peaches and making all of it drop on the floor.

Risa then stopped crying, as her attention went towards the peaches on the floor, her green eyes looked at the fruit curiously, she watched as it rolled on the floor, with colours that continually change from red orange towards a bright, yellow colour, the changing colours on the fruit seemed to fascinate her.

Wanting to touch it, the little darling then stretched out her small hand to get one of them.

When Masamune saw this, he then took one peach from the floor and handed it to his daughter.

His daughter seemed pleased, she then took the peach in her tiny hands and giggled, then opened her tiny mouth to gobble it, but Masamune stopped her then took the peach out of her reach.

And she cried again.

Ritsu stopped mixing the milk and stared at his husband.

"You think… "

"Hold on. " The dark haired editor in chief said as he handed Risa to Ritsu, he then took the peach on the sink, washed it then took a small knife and peeled the skin, then cut a teensy bit and put it on his daughter's mouth.

Risa then stared at it, then, for the first time, she opened her mouth and took a bite, she cringed a bit at the taste, but then her features started to improve as she stretched both her hands to grab another piece.

"Mystery solved. " Masamune said in satisfaction.

Ritsu smiled. "So she liked peaches… " He said as he handed Risa to Masamune. "I'm making her a peach puree, so hold her for me, Papa. "

"Probably, the surrogate ate a lot of peaches during her pregnancy. " Masamune muttered as he took another tiny piece and watch as his daughter ate it again.

Ritsu laughed. "Stop putting the blame on her! So Risa likes peaches. No wonder she's so peachy. "

"You know, I have a feeling that that 'peachy' word has another meaning. "

The brown haired editor just smiled. "At least we know what she likes now, and we can use it to our advantage. "

"Such as? "

"Oh… I don't know… probably in the future, we can see how… "

"You're starting to become a scary strategist, daddy…"

Ritsu smiled. "I have to… I'm a CEO now, remember? "

Masamune looked at him in mock surprise. "May I ask who are you and where did you hide my innocent husband? "

Ritsu's eyes twinkled. "Oh, don't worry, he's still here… let's just say...he's a little bit advantageous right now… "

* * *

"I don't like to eat celery! " 5 year old Risa Takano huffed as she glared at her plate with astounding hatred.

Masamune sighed. "Sweetheart, you need to eat your veggies. "

"I don't want it! " She hissed back as she looked at her daddy Ritsu. "Daddy, Papa's being mean and forceful again! " She whined as she ran towards Ritsu and hugged his waist.

"Risa, Papa is telling the truth, veggies are good for your body. "

"But I don't want it! That celery will grow and turn into a monster and eat my stomach! " She cried helplessly.

Ritsu then looked at Masamune and Masamune crossed his arms at him, and was giving a vibe of there's-no-way-in-hell-I'll-let-you-allow-her-not-to-eat-her-veggies-again-kind-of-excuse look.

Ritsu then tilted his head until an idea came to his mind.

"Risa, you love peach ice cream, don't you? " He asked.

Risa's eyes sparkled. "Of course daddy! Anything with peach, I'll eat it! "

"Okay then, I'll give you some, on the condition that you won't spit anything from it. "

"Okay, promise! " Risa said cheerfully.

Masamune glared at him. But he put his index finger on his mouth, then took Risa's plate with untouched celery. Minutes later, he came back and handed her a cup of her favourite peach ice cream.

"Here. Go and watch you cartoons now, sweetie. " Ritsu said as he ruffled her hair.

Risa then smiled as she took a spoon and ran towards the living room.

"Ritsu… " Masamune started as he got closer. "I know you love Risa, but there are times when – "

"Daddy! What are the yellow green pieces on the peach ice cream? " Risa asked aloud.

Masamune looked at him in shock.

"It's just some green nuts sweetie. " Ritsu answered back.

Risa then resumed eating, not minding the weird green pieces on her ice cream.

"Did you just mix the celery on the peach ice cream? " Masamune whispered.

Ritsu winked. "I told you, we can use the peach to our advantage. "

"You trickster… " Masamune replied playfully as he slapped the butt of his husband. "I'll make you pay for what you did later. "

Ritsu giggled. "You want to include the peach ice cream on our activity tonight? " He replied as his green eyes sparkled.

"That'll be messy… " Masamune smirked as he pulled his husband closer and licked his cheeks which caused Ritsu to blush.

"But I like it… " He added as he kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
